The Academy for the Registration and Education of Superhumans
by GenericusMaximus
Summary: A story running parallel to, but separate from, the events of the manga/anime, set in the United States, and concerning a entirely new cast of characters, with their own trials and tribulations.
1. Prologue: A History Lesson

**Author's Notes:** The more I read over the initial prologue I had on here, the more and more disappointed in it I became. Frankly, it was terrible. Really terrible. Over the last couple of days, I've been reading over it, and my notes, thinking carefully about exactly what kind of story I want to tell, and how I want to tell it. With that in mind, I've decided to scrap the old prologue, and most of the notes associated with it, in favor of this new one.

Also, couple quick disclaimers. One: **I do not own Hero Academia** , but I do think it's a pretty ballin' series. Two: I'm taking a few more liberties here than I did in the previous stuff I had posted. The dates are still being changed, based on a lot of what was said in the Manga, and I completely invented (read: pulled out of my ass) the story of the Hero Wars.

With all of that in mind, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review or comment telling me what you like, don't like, etc.

* * *

 **Prologue: A History Lesson**

* * *

On July 7, 2014, the first instance of a human being possessing inhuman abilities came to light in QuigQuig City, China. There, a young child had been born bathed in a brilliant light, which seemed to emanate from their skin.

Initially viewed as an outlier, a sudden freak mutation, it wasn't long before anecdotes of other displays of incredible abilities and powers began to pour in to local and national news services. Situations once thought fantastical became commonplace, incredible feats once believed to only exist in comic books or pulp novels became staggering reality, and the world found itself reeling from the sudden realization that Heroes and Villains were all too real, and they were walking among us.

The sudden emergence of these so-called 'Superhumans' led to a long period of global instability and panic. What began as mild bemusement or awe at the unknown quickly turned to horror in the face of the destruction unchecked superpowers could bring. Disasters brought about by powered individuals, whether intentional or accidental, sewed fear in the mind of the everyman. Fear that one's own home could be the next highlight in the morning news' report on the damages of a recent battle, and that one's own family could be listed among the death toll.

Before long, this fear turned to hatred, and tensions rose between those with powers, and those without. Public outcry for the governments of the world to do something about these 'masked menaces' only grew louder and louder, and before long anti-Super hate groups had appeared, leading to witch-hunts and unchecked violence. Thus pressured, the Superhuman community fought back, leading to an age of bloody conflict across the world.

Dubbed 'The Hero Wars', this conflict lasted nearly 26 years, only finally drawing to a close when the hero Vitruvius, a powerful empath, and the reformed villain Orpheus, who had the power to sway the minds of others with his voice alone, made an impassioned plea before a delegation of world leaders on March 16, 2039. Together, the nations of the world collaborated with many of the brightest minds among Superhumans, in an attempt to create a foundation of laws and agencies upon which those with powers, and those without, could live equally and at peace with one another.

Today, 60 years after the Hero Wars, the agreements still stand. Though the laws themselves have changed with the times, the spirit of the agreement still ring true. With 80% of the world population displaying some identifiable Superhuman trait, nations across the globe have instituted educational facilities to properly educate powered individuals in the safest and most effective ways to manage their unique abilities. From simple public school safety courses, to full-fledged Superhero training academies, these institutions allow aspiring hearts and minds to refine their skills and powers. Many among their number may even one day go on to become nationally-funded 'Superheros', aiding law enforcement and other national agencies in ways uniquely suited to their respective talents.


	2. Chapter 1: An Invitation

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

* * *

"...in ways uniquely suited to their respective talents."

As the last few images of smiling students clad in ARES tracksuits performing various exercises to upbeat music slowly faded out, to be replaced with the academy's logo itself, the device on which the video was being played began to vibrate and beep, drawing the attention of the person upon whose table it currently rested.

For the first time since the impromptu history lesson began, Charlie Hewitt removed his headphones and rose from where he had been lounging on his couch. Picking up the small, phone-like device, he returned to his position of comfort and silently offered his thanks for it finally ending 'textbook mode'.

The device itself had arrived about an hour earlier, contained in a yellow shipping envelope marked with the ARES seal and address. As soon as he had retrieved it from the package, it had begun to play. And as soon as it had begun to play, he had ceased to listen.

Now, however, the device had caught his interest. For on the device's monitor, a small alert box had appeared over the symbol of the Academy, reading:

"Please Confirm the Following Information is Accurate, by pressing the button below.

Name: Charles Hewitt

Age: 20

Ability: Vibration"

Below this text was a button that simply read 'Confirm'. After a short giggle-fit over how the academy had defined his particular talent, Charlie quickly tapped the button and groaned as a even larger wall of text now appeared.

"The following information is confidential. Please read over the rules and terms of the agreement below before continuing. By continuing, you are verifying that you have read and accepted the terms of this agreement, and any resp-"

Charlie promptly tapped okay, upon which the screen turned black for a few moments. Just before Charlie could move to return his headphones to his head,another video began to play. A man whom Charlie recognized as Albert Besker, a former hero known as 'Stretch' and the man who had supervised Charlie himself and several others as they took the academy entrance exam. Charlie remembered thinking that the first thing in his mind when the man had introduced himself then was that he had _really_ let himself go. After a few moments, Besker cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Let's see here, who was this one? Ah, yes, Charles Hewitt. Good day to you, Mr. Hewitt, and congratulations. The fact that you are receiving this device, and this particular message, means that you are one of the lucky number considered to move on to the second stage of the entrance exam for the Academy for the Registration and Education of Superhumans"

At this point, there was a slight murmur from off-camera, and a sheet of paper was handed to the portly former hero, who was silent for a few moments as he read over it.

"Ah, I see. Well, good news and bad news then, Mr. Hewitt. It seems that you only barely passed the written portion of the entrance exams, leaving several questions on it completely unanswered."

Charlie shrugged upon hearing this. He could hardly be expected to read the _entire_ study guide, after all. He'd gotten about halfway through before realizing it worked much better as a doorstop than as reading material. On the video screen, Besker continued after clearing his throat once more.

"However, it seems that the admissions staff have decided to allow you to proceed in the exam in light of your superhuman ability. Hmm. Very well then. Once this video has finished playing, the device you are watching it on will provide you with information on where to go, as well as a general idea of what you will be doing. Keep this device with you at all times, as if you are accepted into the academy it will be used to provide important information and announcements. Also, please remember the agreement you signed beforehand in regards to this information. With that being said, I wish you good luck in the days to come. Good day."

With that, the screen returned to the academy symbol yet again, only now the logo was surrounded by many other applications. Of these, one was labeled 'Announcements', and bore a badge indicating it had unread information. Charlie tapped upon it, skimmed over the page it opened, and grinned.

"Finally, some action!"


	3. Chapter 2: An Introduction

**Chapter 2: An Introduction**

* * *

"Name: Jack Rhys

Age: 19

Ability: None"

Jack suppressed the anger that rose within him upon reading those lines. He'd long ago accepted his lack of powers, but he still could not shake the annoyance he felt any time he was reminded. Even the simple line of text proclaiming it felt condescending in some way.

His attention was drawn back towards the crowd around him, as one of the many gathered prospective students bumped into his shoulder while shuffling around nervously. Seeing as said student was about seven feet tall with a shark's head and hide, said bump nearly threw Jack to the ground. Regaining his footing, he cast a glance around at all the gathered faces, noting those who had visible, physical abilities and half-heartedly trying to guess at those who did not.

This whole affair felt condescending to him, if he was to be honest. He wanted to believe the reason he'd been advanced beyond the first part of the exam was due to his own merit. That some administrator had taken a look at his test score and the skills he'd listed on his application form, and decided he deserved a shot. Decided he could be a great hero even if he couldn't shrug off bullets or leap tall buildings in a single bound. But outside those fanciful notions, he knew the only reason he was here today was out of pity, and the desire to save face in the event of a public scandal. "We gave him a shot", they'd say, "he just didn't make the cut".

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he fought his way out of the gaggle of students and focused on the small device once more. Scrolling past the lines identifying him, down to the instructions and directions for test day. There, he read over the instructions once, twice, three times. And yet still the solution eluded him. He'd come to the proper place, as everyone else had. He'd brought the required materials, as everyone else had. And now he stood confused in the middle of a deserted neighborhood, just as everyone else did.

 _Maybe it's a commitment test,_ he mused, _trying to see if we'll do what we're told. Wonder if they're going to make us stand here for hours, see who sticks around long enough, then tell those people the 'real' test._ Sliding the small device into his pocket, he raised his head to check the area, hoping to spot somebody hiding in one of the buildings. An observer watching the crowd's reactions to the instructions. Instead, he caught sight of an arm swinging towards him, nearly too late to dodge out of the way.

"Whoaaaah, easy now bud!" said the arm's owner. A blonde, well-built man standing at just below Jack's own height. "I'm just coming over to say hello, not to mug you or anything."

Jack, having leapt several feet away at the sight of the arm, slightly relaxed his pose. "Hello. Don't call me 'bud'. Do you need something?" Jack had a feeling this man was going to annoy him more than the instructions were, and every second spent dealing with him was a second not solving this puzzle.

"I was just wondering if you had any idea what we were supposed to be doing here. I've been here an hour and my battery is getting low." At this, the man gestured to a pair of earbuds lying around his neck. "Thought about charging them off of a guy with electric powers, but I'm attached to this case. Cost me ten bucks."

 _Answer his question honestly, and he might go away quicker_ , Jack thought. "No idea. I read the instructions, but they just say to go to this location with anything you think you need. Doesn't elaborate on what sort of 'anything' that is, nor what to do when we get here. Did your instructions say anything about it?"

The man pulled his own device out of one of his pockets. "Nope, don't think so. Or at least if they did, I didn't see it." He started to flick his way down the list with his thumb. "I dunno, I kinda just skimmed them. I'm Charlie, by the way."

 _Hi Charlie. Bye Charlie_. "Jack."

"I dunno man. Maybe it was just some elaborate prank. Get us all out here, hide a camera somewhere, tell us we actually all failed on national telev-" His voice trailed off as he turned towards one of the rows of abandoned buildings. His brow furrowed.

"What?"

Charlie nodded towards the buildings. "Something over there is giving me weird vibrations, man."

Jack couldn't hide the note of sarcasm in his voice. " _Vibrations_ , huh?" _For a moment, I thought he was going to say something ser-_

"Like as in shaking the ground."

 _Oh._ "Oh. You can pick up on that?"

Charlie nodded without shifting his gaze. "Yup. I can make them, and I can feel them. And something over there is giving off weird ones. It's in a basement, I think. About two buildings back."

 _Hmm. Part of the test, perhaps?_ "Might be worth checking out." Without waiting for a reply, Jack started off towards the row of buildings.

With a sigh, Charlie began to follow after him. "Dick."


End file.
